The discussion in this section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the structure and techniques of the present invention, which are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure, and these statements are not an admission of prior art.
Pet carriers have been in use for many years. Many different types of pet carriers, such as cages and bags, have been used to transport pets, such as dogs and cats. However, these pet carriers are either both heavy and difficult to transport or are both light and structurally unstable. Furthermore, these pet carriers tend to be uncomfortable for the pets and do not provide proper ventilation or support. In addition, when they are not in use, these pet carriers occupy a large amount of space during storage or transport. Moreover, these pet carriers tend to have a simple design and functionality with few or no pockets designed for storing items or accessories for the pet and/or the pet owner.